goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. R swears and starts a Class Argument
Mr. David: OK class! Does the anybody know. What 2 times 7 is? Mr. David: Giggles. Giggles: 14! Mr. David: That's correct Giggles! Now let's move on to a more challenging question. Mr. David: What answer do you get when you add 31 to 99? Mr. David: Dark Birdo. Dark Birdo: Um! I think it's! Um! Mr. R: Blah x16! Dark Birdo: Hey! Mr. R! Don't interrupt me while I'm talking! Just shut up all together! Mr. R: Oye! Dark Birdo! I can say whatever the hell i want! You weird annoying rittal! Mr. David: Mr. R! Did you just say the word of rittal! Mr. R: Of course i did! Dark Foreman Pig: Dark Birdo! You're such clear asshole! Mr. David: Dark Foreman Pig! Dark Birdo: And so are you! You rittal! Mr. David: Dark Birdo! Shadow Queen Stella: Shut up! All there of you! We are trying to get our education in and shove it up all your asses! Mr. David: Shadow Queen Stella! Ratchet: Shit! Mr. David: Ratchet! Mr. R: Come on! There's absolutely nothing wrong with swearing! See? Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! Mr. David: Mr. R! How did you like to go to Principal's office with Dark Foreman Pig, Dark Birdo, Shadow Queen Stella, and Ratchet! Mr. R: How would you like to suck all our bitch! Mr. David (Angry): Oh x25! H x15! Mr. R! How dare you insult me, swear at me, and cause the whole class to go to control! That totally visit! You along with Dark Foreman Pig, Dark Birdo, Shadow Queen Stella, and Ratchet! Go to Prinicipal's office right now x20! Mr. David (Angry): Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Giggles: Oh my god! That was crazy! I have never seen the whole class go insane like that! Mr. David: I know! Never in my 7 years of teaching here have i experienced the whole class go nuts all at once like that! Mr. David: Well! Since you are now the only one in here. We can postpone a lesson. Mr. David: How about we talk about what we do in our spare time! Giggles: That's fine by me! Principal Simon: Oh my god! I cannot believe you 5 sport of each other in class! Mr. R, Dark Foreman Pig, Dark Birdo, Shadow Queen Stella, and Ratchet! You all are suspended for the rest of the month! Mr. R: But Principal Simon! Mr. David was saying swear word too! Dark Birdo: Yeah! And he get told off as well! Principal Simon: I will be completely honest! I don't freaking care at all! Prinicipal Simon: All of you, get out of here now! Narrator: Once they all got home... Dark Foreman Pig's Dad: Dark Foreman Pig! I can't believe you were fighting and swearing in class! That's it! You are grounded x8 for 400570 years! Now go upstairs to right now Young Man! Dark Foreman Pig (Crying): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Dark Birdo's Dad: Dark Birdo! I can't believe you swore in the middle class! That's it! You are grounded x8 for 400570 years! Now go upstairs to room right now Young Lady! Dark Birdo (Crying): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Shadow Queen Stella's Dad: Shadow Queen Stella! How do you get involved in the Class Argument and you s'more in class! That's it! You are grounded x8 for 400570 years! Go upstairs to room right now Young Lady! Shadow Queen Stella (Crying): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Widget: Ratchet! I can't believe you got yourself involved in a Class Argument as well as swara everyone! That's it! You are grounded x8 for 400570 years! Now go upstairs to room right now Young Man! Ratchet (Crying): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mr. R's Mom: Oh my god Mr. R! We can't believe you swore at your classmates and Teacher and caused a huge Class Argument! Mr. R's Dad: That's it! You are grounded x8 for 400570 years! Now go upstairs to right now Young Man! Mr. R (Crying): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cast voices: David - Mr. David Dave - Mr. R Emma - Dark Birdo Daniel - Dark Foreman Pig Catherine - Shadow Queen Stella Hugh - Ratchet, Dark Foreman Pig's Dad Julie - Giggles Professor - Mr. David (Angry) Simon - Principal Simon Mel - Narrator French Fry - Dark Birdo's Dad Brian - Shadow Queen Stella's Dad Geraint - Widget Kimberly - Mr. R's Mom Lawrence - Mr. R's Dad Cristiano - Dark Foreman Pig (Crying) Damayanti - Dark Birdo (Crying) Steffi - Shadow Queen Stella (Crying) Yannick - Ratchet (Crying) Sebastien - Mr. R (Crying)